As Long as We're Together
by Daime Guiral
Summary: Magnus got back his memories and was given a chance to be with Alexander again. This time he'll prove just how much Alec means to him and how much he loves him. But can he? Will they be given another chance to prove their love? A Malec fanfic one shot from the story Maybe we are a fairytale and they live happily ever after(or not)
1. As Long as We're Together

**A/N:**

Hello! This was my first time writing a MALEC fanfic. In fact I never imagined I would be writing one because of the complications. But then it happened. Anyway just to warn you, don't expect that this story will be so good since it is my first time writing it.

Also, this one shot is dedicated to the wonderful **Intoxic **for creating a wonderful MALEC story for us. If you happen to read this one and still haven't read Maybe we are a fairytale and "And they live happily ever after (or not) I advise you to read it first as this contains some spoilers of the story. But if you really want to read it then read the story afterwards then it's your risk. Don't blame me because I warned you first :P

And most of all, I really don't know how this story had ended up (I just let my fingers type without me thinking and it was nearly midnight so I was not in my best condition to think) plus I don't have anyone to beta my story. I do the writing and the editing all alone, so sorry for wrong descriptions, grammars, tenses and all the English-nazi you'll throw on me. I just hope you can get the storyline though. **Enjoy reading!**

**As long As We're Together**

"Seriously Magnus, you need to _stop_ walking around. Stop panicking! It's not as if this was your first wedding!" Ragnor said as he gripped my arm to stop me from walking around. I released a deep, heavy sigh as I seated on the chair beside him. All of the guests had already seated, some were already assembling themselves in the aisle while I was impatiently waiting for Alexander to come.

"I know that this _isn't_ my first wedding Ragnor. But I can't help it, this time_ I_ was the one who _proposed_ to him. What if _he'l_l back out? After all that I did to him, what if it's still not enough?-"Before I could speak any further, he clasped his hand to my mouth.

"Magnus, this is**_Alexander_**were talking about. We all know how much _he lov_es you. You are _his_ life Magnus, you're the only man in his life. Don't worry too much, he_ won'_t ditch you in your _second _wedding."

"I know that, but these past few months were . . . _devastating_. He almost_ let_ me go Ragnor."

"_Almost_. But in the end, he _didn'_t let you go. The both of you_ fough_t for your love. Plus it was not your fault Magnus. You were also a victim of the horrible stunt that psychotic bastard pulled through. I was just extremely happy that he's dead. I hope his soul will rot in hell." I didn't respond to his statement as the memory of that painful night started to resurface in my mind again. That was the night that _changed_ my whole life. I still felt horrible about how I was easily manipulated by Oliver. How I believed in his whole white lies. How I abandoned and hurt Alexander. Every time I thought about it, it was like my heart was being stabbed by millions of sharp knives, it was_ shatterin_g my heart.

And about Oliver, I don't know what I should feel about his death. After that night I left him alone while he's hanging for his life. Michael and Mom tried to save him by rushing him to the hospital but when they arrived he was already dead. The doctor's finding was that he lost too much blood and the arteries in his wrists was slit thoroughly. All that I know was that, I was just glad I was finally free from his chain.

The heartbreaking argument that followed that night didn't fade either, the scene was as clear as the radiance of the sun. Hurt and betrayal washed over me when I saw him with another man. I still remembered, how my blood lust had_ gone_ into a whole new level. I've never been so angry and jealous in my entire life. My whole world darkened and all I could_ se_e was a pool of blood. I wanted, _even_ needed to kill that man. But I knew, all of that was my fault. If it weren't for me, Alec wouldn't be seduced with another man. That was also the first time we had a very heated argument. That was the first time I heard Alexander throwing hateful statements on me. It was like I saw his _cold, dark side_. That made me feel more of a jerk, if that was even possible. I had_ pushe_d Alexander to his limits. All of the anger, frustrations, loneliness, pain, love and longing he kept to himself had pent up and made his heart frozen.

Every day I was holding that memory in my shoulders. Not as a burden, but as a _constant reminder_ that despite of all that happened, I was given a second chance. And every day I_ mad_e sure to make every day _matter_. I never failed to express my love and care for Alec and Lily. It was hard, _really_ hard. The next morning, while Alec was sleeping peacefully in our bed and I was in the kitchen, preparing for our breakfast, Jace had barged into our house and threw punches on me. It hurt, not when I still hadn't recovered from Oliver's hit. My daughter, _didn't_ want to_ se_e me. She was so _scared_ that I would leave her once again.

But no matter how hard it was, I didn't give up. I tried and did my best to gain their love and trust. And _finally_, after four months, I was glad to say that I _succeed_. I earned their love and trust once again. This time I vowed to myself never to screw up. And that lead me, in_ proposin_g to Alexander once again.

We performed a song musical for a cause. The money that will be raised in this charity concert was intended for the medication of the young, cancer patients'. Alec asked me if I could be the lead singer for the concert, since the hospital only wanted to hire volunteers. They didn't want to have unnecessary expenses for this activity. And I had gladly accepted it. I knew just how horrible these young, innocent children were _suffering_. I wanted to participate in this event, as a gratitude that _my _man, my Alexander had _survived_ this sickness. And I certainly _hoped_ these young children_ will _survived it too. Plus I wanted the people to know that these children _needed_ their love, care and attention. That they _shouldn't_ be abandoned, these children needed our _help_. And so I a_greed_. But it didn't mean I did it _without anything_ in return. I am _Magnus Bane_, after all. But then the compensation I asked wasn't money, glory, fame or anything. I just _wanted_ to propose to my man once again. After I explained my plan, luckily, everyone agreed.

For almost a month of preparation for the concert, we had managed to hide it from Alec. And now I was at the stage performing in front of thousands of people, singing my last song. Everyone was looking at me with wonder, some were looking with tears in their eyes. They were touched by the message of the song I played. I had touched their hearts and awakened them about the condition of these young children. I could see some of the crews and the past performers who cried in my performance too. Some were giving me a high five for an excellent performance. But then I hadn't _minded_ them, as my golden green cat eyes was searching only _one_ person. And I had found him sitting in the last chair. His gaze met mine and I found myself staring profoundly in his electrifying blue eyes, drowning me in the depths of his blue once again.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this wonderful man? Dear God, you must really love me.'_

As I ended my song, a round of thunderous applause had reigned in the arena. But I _didn't_ let that bother me. I just continue staring in his eyes as I started to play the piano once again. Alec frowned in confusion as I saw Jace, Izzy, and other company smirked at me. The organizer of the concert came to the stage, signaling me to stop for a while, for him to bid his final message to the audience.

"Everyone, I thank you for attending this charitable concert. We were extremely glad we've reached awareness of the conditions of these children to your hearts. These children needed our help, our attention, caress and love. And through the funding we've raised, we were going to be able to continue our undying support for these children. We were hoping you did enjoy the show. You may be confused right now because our lead singer was still on the stage. Though this isn't about the charity concert anymore but I bet you won't mind another song from Magnus Bane right?" the crowd replied with 'aye' and clapped their hands as a form of positive response. I smiled as I gained more confidence now. I _was_ going to do this.

The head of the organizer went towards me and handed me the microphone support. He whispered 'good luck' to me as he exited the stage. All the lights in the arena had gone off, leaving only _me_ with a spotlight.

"Good evening once again everyone. This song is very _dear_ to me. This song, I composed it in dedication to the love of my life. You see, _he_ was my light, my hope and happiness. Like these young children, he _suffered_ Leukemia too. And I was _beyond_ grateful that he survived and still could spend the rest of my life with the man I truly love. This, this is my song for you, my o_ne and only love_, _Alexander Lightwood. _"Then _another_ spotlight had lightened up in _his _direction that made the whole crowd tilted their head and stared at _my_ gorgeous man. His face was _so_ red now, probably from embarrassment. I could see that he was itching to get _out_ from his seat because of the attention we were showering him. But Izzy had held him firmly making him impossible to escape. Jace yelled _'Way to go Man!' _as he continued smirking at me.

This whole time I was just keeping my gaze at_ him_. Behind me another light had lit up and a giant _screen_ appeared with the letter I _wrote_ for him. I started playing the piano. With every lyrics of the song, the pieces of words in my letter appeared to compliment my song.

**_Dear Alexander . . . _**

**(Note: Bold– Magnus' letter; Italic – lyrics)**

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

**My life was a living hell. My father detested me, tried to kill me by drowning me. And I was hurt by the one I thought I loved. All I ever wanted was to be loved but I am afraid to love, to take risk. I couldn't let myself to go through that hell again. I wanted to be free from this chain but how could I do that? **

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

**Then you came in my life and taught me how to love unconditionally. Because of you I managed to face and break free from my demon. I had shared my dreadful past with you, fearing I might lose you in the end. But no, you ****_remained_**** with me. You became my lifeline, clinging to you while I overcome all my fears and worries. **

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

**It was then that you made your way in my heart. I had learned to love you, and alas! For the first time I had learned on how to love truly and unconditionally. Even though I was just a broken boy, with a broken heart and broken life, trapped by darkness and these invisible chains, I had found my way towards the light. Your love lit up my whole world. **

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you _

**Finally with our love, we have found the red threads of our destiny. We are ****_meant _****for each other. We are ****_soul mates_****. **

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

**All my life I've built up my walls to protect myself. I became hardened and cold inside without me realizing it. But then with your fire of love, ****_you'd burnt and tore_**** my chilly Ice walls. I was ****_melted_****. Until you had ****_lighten_**** up the fire within me. Now, our fire of love ****_was _****scorching infinitely, lightening the world around us. **

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

**Just then I thought that our love was enough, fate had decided to play with us. Destiny tried to take ****_you _****away from me. I was begging and praying all the time that he won't take you away from me. I never thought I'll survived my life ****_without_**** you. **

_I can trust, and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

**Thank heavens they didn't took you away from me. Together, with our love, we've ****_managed _****to pull it through. We had ****_overcome _****death. We ended up being ****_together_****, and we had lived in one roof. I had found my ****_home _****with you. **

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

**We really****_ did _****it. We had proved to the heavens above and the whole world that ****_no one_**** can separate us. We are really soul mates. Finally, the day I have been ****_waiting_**** for had ****_arrived_****. The day I tied the knot with you. The day of heart, body and soul had become ****_one_****. I was beyond ecstatic that I ****_married_**** you, Alexander. **

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

**Just when I thought nothing could separate us ****_anymore_****, boy I was ****_really_**** wrong. Just when I thought my demon had died, it ****_came back_****. My demon ****_resurrected_**** from the pits of hell and wreak havoc us. My memory was lost, I was trapped into the darkness once again.****_ Are we really going to fall into pieces, my darling Alexander? _**

_I can trust, and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

**Once again and this time, for sure! I had already ****_conquered, defeated and killed_**** the demon inside me. But then maybe it was****_ too _****late. We've had our worst argument. I really thought I will lost you for good. But thank the angels, our love had found its light ****_once again_****. We had become victorious. I had found my ****_way_**** with you. . . **

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you._

Confusion reigned in their face as the song was finished but then my letter was left hanging. The silence that reigned in the arena was deafening. All I could hear was the_ loud_ beating of my heart as I stand and made my way to my darling Alexander. We kept our gazes with each other as I moved closer to his destination, with the spotlight _following_ me. When I came in front of him, I suddenly _knelt _down in front of him and _held ou_t the _ring_ from my packet. Alexander gasped when he saw my _infinity ring _engraved with _MBAL_ as the pendant of the ring. Just then I've_ spoken_ the _last _part of my letter.

"Alexander, I knew I hurt you too much. I know that the once fairytale that we have will never be the _same _again. That incident was the constant reminder of how much our loved had _suffered_. But just like what I've said, I love you too much to let you go and I was grateful _eternally _of the second chance you've given me. I love you so much Alexander and this, my proposal to you will _prove_ my love to you. I am here, in front of you, asking for you to love me. All this time you had love me, fight for me and sacrificed anything for me. It was _my_ turn now. Allow me to love you eternally and give me the honor to be the_ keeper _of your heart. _I almost lost you once, had lost you twice._ There sure as hell _wasn't_ going to be a third time. Here in this day, I _offered_ my everything to you. I had given my all to you, it was up to you now to _crush_ it, or to accept it. You had the _full_ control now, darling. **Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me? "**

The crowd went wild with squealed and excitement. While I was lost in my world and all that matters to me was _his_ response. Tears keep pouring in his exotic blue eyes. He was shaking tremendously as he gripped my hand and uttered the word I_ longingly_ want to hear.

**"Yes, Yes, I will marry you Magnus Bane! I will! I love you so much! I-"**He never get to finish what he was saying for because I immediately trapped him in my embrace and kissed him passionately. As if sealing the deal. The whole crowd had cheered for us while we were lost in our own little world. After a few seconds I reluctantly let him go. I knelt once again as I removed our old wedding ring, and slipped our _new_ engagement ring in his ring finger.

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you._

**_I am bound to you forever, Alexander._**

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt Ragnor shaking my shoulders. It seems I was in my reverie too much that I didn't noticed the church had gone silent, as if waiting for someone's instruction. I noticed all of the guests were on their designated chairs, no one was standing anymore except the one who were participating in walking the aisle. I quickly stood up and positioned myself. A few seconds later the ceremony had officially started. As the music had begun to play, a wave of emotions hit me as the song of our life played. Each of them had walked down the aisle until I saw the one I've been _waiting_ for. _He_ was smiling at me, his beautiful deep blue eyes filled with _love and passion directed unto me_. I couldn't help but smile in ecstasy. By the time he reached me, I took his hand and together, we _faced_ the altar once again.

"Do you, Alexander Lightwood, promise to love Magnus Bane, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, in your heart you swear?!"

**"I do."**

"Do you, Magnus Bane, promise to love Alexander Lightwood, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, in your heart you swear?!"

**"I do."**

**_"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom."_**

This time, I immediately kissed Alexander passionately. Once again the crowd went wild with us and were cheering with us. The reception was wonderful. We had a great time with our family and friends. Until the time came for our night together. We went to our suite room at the top floor of the hotel. It was all covered with rose petals and candles and our song was playing throughout the whole room. We started with slow, making out until it turned into a passionate one. Our body, heart and soul had soared into heavens once again as we reached our peak; reclaiming once again our right as soul mates into the heavens.

After the aftermath of our wonderful love making, we laid in comfort in each other's arms.

"I still can't believe after all this time we're together Alexander darling. It all seemed so surreal."

"I know that Maggie, I can't believe it either. That you're bound to me once again, that we got married once again. Plus the scene you made when you proposed! I was beyond embarrassed that time I think I might die!" Alexander said as he playfully punched my arm. I smiled.

"I'm sorry for _embarrassing_ you. But I am definitely _not_ sorry for giving you a romantic proposal." I replied as I kissed him lightly in the lips. In which he kissed me back passionately and a smile crept into his face.

"But now that we're married again, won't it seem awkward and confusing? Who's taking the surname of whom? I am **Alexander Lightwood-Bane, and you are Magnus Bane-Lightwood. Which is which?**" I hummed in reply as I began touching his spine that made him shivered.

"You know what darling, I _don't_ care which surname should we follow, or even if we _won't_ have any surname to follow anymore. **_As long as we're together, that's what matters to me_**." He turned his head to look at me. Silence once again filled between us as we gazed into each other's eyes. Filled with love and passion.

**"I love you Magnus Bane. Until forever."**

** "And I love you too Alexander Lightwood. Eternally."**

And then, _we sealed _our love with a passionate kiss for another round of passionate night.

**_Yes, as long as we're together, the world doesn't matter anymore. _**

**_-END_**

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I really hope so ****J****. Please leave a review. **

**And since Oliver's situation was open-ended and I am cruel, I decided to kill him. And we all know Ragnor really hate him so I made him to the honor to insult Oliver : P . I was supposed to include the love scene (a very sweet and lovely one) but decided against it. I was thinking on doing another one shot though . . . if you want it. Would you like to? **


	2. New Story

Hello! I'm sorry to inform you but this isn't an update BUT I wanted to tell you I have a new MALEC fanfic(this time it was solely mine) entitled **Inside the Devil's Den**. So I do hope you'll drop by and read it? If you want though. Thanks!


	3. Our Fairytale Lasts Forever

**A/N:**

Hey yo! As you can see, this is another one shot fanfic**. A sequel for the one-shot fanfic "As Long as We're Together" that I wrote because I loved Intoxic's Maybe We Are a FairyTale/ And They live Happily Ever or Not. **

I decided to create another one shot as a **birthday gift for my friend, Intoxic** this coming Feb 10! Yeah I know this is in advance, but I felt like posting it so yeah here it is! I hope you enjoy Magnus and Alec's journey once again! **Remember, this is a fanfic, my only imagination and have nothing to do with Intoxic's plot. Don't confuse yourselves. **

This was not beta'd so sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

**Our Fairytale Lasts Forever**

"Goodbye Alec!" were the last thing Alec heard as he dismissed the session and the kids stumbled on him to bid him goodbye and kissed his cheeks. Alec smiled as he stared at the adorable faces of the young cancer patients.

Just hearing them shared their awesome experience for the past year had his heart soaring. He was incredibly happy that the kids were given another chance to continue their life. After the concert they organized a year ago they had gathered up huge amount of donations and charity programs from different institutions.

The manpower for the hospital centers were doubled as people started volunteering to help the cancer kids. They were so touched by the video filmed on the concert that their hearts was awoken with the difficulties these kids faced in such a young age. But what amazed them the most was that, despite of the greatest burden they carried in their life, the line between life and death, these innocent kids still managed to smile genuinely and wholeheartedly.

'_Finally, these kids had a place in this world. The world was supporting these innocent kids and gave them a chance to see the beauty of it.'_ Alec thought as he keep his gaze on the beautiful smiles these kids were wearing on their faces as their eyes light with brightness and new hope.

Of course that's not the only thing that changed in the hospital center. Ever since Magnus performed that concert a while ago, he couldn't deny Magnus' rising popularity.

"_It was really a blessing in disguise." Magnus said once as they discussed about it. _

"_All I ever wanted was your acceptance onmy proposal. I didn't give a damn if I would gain substantial amount of followers and gigs."_

_Ever since the video was released in the press Magnus have been receiving contacts and appointments asking him to perform in their charity concerts. And of course, he'd attended them all. He said it was his simple way to help the innocent kids fight for their life. He knew how painful it was not only the patient but for the patient's family to dwell in the truth that any moment from now, your beloved one would die. _

"_Every day I carry that burden in my shoulders, Alec. I am constantly worrying if today is the verdict's day. I could still remember the anxiety I felt every time I left you alone in the hospital. I was harboring the fear that it might be my last time seeing the beauty of my blue-eyed angel, and it irked me to no end. I didn't want other people to feel the pain I'd been through, Alexander. And that's why I will always perform in front of the crowd to gain charity monies and shed lights of hope for the kids without them paying for me." Magnus said as he grabbed his hand and kissed it with his lips._

Alec felt a pang in his chest every time he remembered what Magnus said. Of course, it was not his fault that he had a cancer before. But he couldn't deny that because of his love for Magnus, and Magnus' love for him, that he let him suffer in that excruciating pain and agony. But Magnus was right. Like him, he also didn't want these children to suffer loneliness and agony while they were fighting for their lives. And together with Magnus, he dedicated his life as a volunteer for this kids.

He was really grateful that the concert happened a year ago. Even if it was incredibly embarrassing on his part. At least now these children were given a chance and not being ignored by the society.

Speaking of which. . .

**Ah crap. It was also their anniversary when they got back together once again. **

_"The proposal I gave you on that concert day. I marked that one as our reuniting day. It's because that was the fateful day you have given to me your heart once again. A brand new start for our love story."_

And just then he remembered something else. Something that Magnus just said a while ago.

"When your shift ends, I want you to call me. We will be having a dinner for our first anniversary." Magnus said while devouring his neck just this morning. And then he-

Alec's blush started to creep on his cheeks just remembering the steamy make out they had this morning. He quickly shook his head to brush off their passionate moment together before he would have a growing problem on his lower region. He picked the phone from his pocket and dialed his husband's number. Unfortunately, the call was unsuccessful after 3 series of rings he made.

_'Now that's just weird. He would usually answer his phone right away whenever I called. No matter how much he's busy.' _Alec thought as uneasiness came into him.

_'No. Don't overthink about it. He may be busy in preparing for your dinner together in this special occasion. You know your husband, he's such a romanticist and exhibitionist.'_ Alec thought as he tried to calm down himself. He scrolled through his contacts and dialed the one number that would definitely know about his husband's whereabouts.

But instead of his daughter's sweet and lovely voice that greeted him on the other line, his call was greeted with a crying voice of Lily.

"Papa! I am glad you- you called! Where are you Papa! I am getting scared! Where were you and Daddy? Daddy says he'll be here earlier but he never came! I am worried about Daddy! Wha—what happen to him? Papa! Papa! Where is daddy?" Lily sobbed as she cried hard from the other line. Now Alec was panicking inside. What could possibly happened to Magnus for him to disappear with no traces on his whereabouts?

_'Stay Calm. Stay Calm.'_ Alec repeated those words in his mind like a mantra as he tried to compose himself.

"Baby. I need you to calm down, okay? Follow Papa. Breathe in, breathe out. Don't panic baby. You're alright. Your daddy is alright and Papa will find him. Do you trust me?"

"Ye—Yes." Lily's cries were still audible from the other line as he tried to follow her father's instructions.

"Okay, Princess. I want you to call Aunt Izzy, or Uncle Jace to come fetch you. Don't worry, okay? Calm down Princess. Breathe in, breathe out. Papa will find Daddy for you. Everything will be fine."

"Ye- yes Papa. I trust you. But please! Please! Please get Daddy back again! I don't want him to leave us again! I don't want to go through that pain again!" Alec's heart broke at the desperate plea of her daughter. But no, he couldn't break down right now. He needed to find his beloved immediately. And not hurt his daughter.

"Of course Princess. Papa won't allow our family to be broken once again. I promise you that Papa will get Daddy back. Now, can you promise to me that you will stay calm and call your Aunt?"

"I promise Papa! As long as you get Daddy back! Take care Papa! I love you!"

"I love you too Princess." Alec ended the call as he felt like the world came crashing down on him. Suddenly he felt himself trembling in fear. His mind and imagination was going haywire as he thought of limitless possibilities on what happened to Magnus.

_'What if he got into accident and lose his memories once again?' _

**Dear God. No. He couldn't go through that darkness again. He didn't want to face the eternal abyss once again.**

_'But- but where would he be? Ah! Maybe he's still in their company. Or maybe with Ragnor and Catarina's company. Whatever, I'll call whoever I can think off' Alec thought as he started to call all of the people in his contact list in hopes that they knew about Magnus' current whereabouts.'_

But sadly, what shook him was the news that none of them communicated with Magnus today. They were even asking why he would seek about Magnus' whereabouts when it's their anniversary. He should be with Magnus now, not them. Before they could even finish what they were saying he'd hung up as panic came through him.

_ 'I need to go to the police station! They might help me!'_

_'But Alec. It takes 24 hours before a person is declared missing. That's the only time the police will take action and help you find your beloved one' _Alec's reasonable side countered his thought and he find himself muttering curses for the police who couldn't lend him a hand just when he needed them the most.

Alec was in deep thought that he was startled when his phone rung once again. He almost let it fall in the ground because of his utter shock. Luckily, he caught his phone before it landed on the ground. He frowned as an unknown number registered on his phone. He opened the message and widened his eyes as he read it.

_ "My Dear Alec. Do you really think I would let you have your happy ending with Magnus? Just because I am dead doesn't mean I will set Magnus free. Remember, Magnus is MINE! I have raised and went back from hell to claim what's mine. He was never yours to begin with! But you see, I am not that bad and heartless. Before you bid your eternal goodbye to Magnus, I will let you reminisce all of your important moments with him. I suggests you started to go in your memorable places because after this night, their existence will vanished in this world, forever."_

**Oliver.**

'_Damn it! No! He can't be alive! He's dead for goodness sake! But . . . but what if he has any friends that wants to torture Magnus? Dear God! I don't want anything to do with another psychotic sick bastard once again! Magnus! Please be safe!'_ Alec thought as he prayed to the heavens for Magnus to be safe and for this psychotic bastard to rot in hell. He got another message again and opened it to read and follow whatever sick games this bastard was playing. Even if he didn't want it. He didn't really have a choice, after all. Not when they held Magnus.

"_Now Alec. I want you to come to the only place where this whole fiasco started. Reminisce where your love story started because I tell you, at the end of this, he will bathe in a pool of his own blood. The only remnants you'll have of him is the memories you held in these places." _

**Oliver**

"Fuck this shit!" Alec cursed as he was clenching his fist so hard that his nails dig into it. Hot rage shot through him at the thought of his bastard killing Magnus. God forbid him, but he may actually gonna kill someone at the end of this sick game.

But before he could do that, he must first see the end of this game and figured out himself on how to save Magnus.

_Reminisce where your love story started. . ._

Alec was thinking where their love story had begun. But it was not really that hard because he knew everything about his moments with Magnus. The memories of the past were still as fresh as yesterday. He couldn't let himself forget about the most wonderful thing that happened into his life.

**Room 209.**

Where Magnus was tasked by Madam Charlotte to help with their tutoring.

Immediately Alec drove in his car at St. Raziel High School.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the old school he felt a swirl of emotions ran through him. He felt like he was being teleported back to his high school days once again. The shocks and tingles ran through his spine as he inhaled the gentle breeze of air around him. It was like an old movie was playing on his mind as he imagined himself walking through the hallway with an image of his younger self.

But as much as he wanted to dwell and drown in these sweet memories, he couldn't. Magnus safety was his top priority and so he rushed through room 209. Thankfully his teachers still acknowledged him and let him passed through the rooms with ease.

When he entered room 209, he found himself staring for a group of tutors teaching their fellow students. He roamed around the room as he found another note that caught his attention.

_. . . The moment I entered the school on this fine Saturday morning I felt that something is not right. I went straight to the room 209, when we always meet, and I was fully surprised that there was a bit more people here._

_"Hey Alec" I heard Aline, I waved at her and came closer to her and_

_Helen, who she was now dating. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine Allie. What's with the people here?" I asked "Is it me, or here's more than usual. Did we got someone new?"_

_"Yes" spoke Helen "there's one more to help and two more to teach"_

_"Ok? Mrs. Branwell didn't mention that someone new will help us. So which grade is that person?"_

_"A senior, like you. He's from your class" Aline looked over my shoulder._

_"He? Who's…" I turned around to see at who she's looking at. But, sweet lord, I've never in my life expected for him to be here._

_Right in front of me was standing, no one else, than the man who's in my dreams so many times. Magnus Bane in his full glittery, hot look, was looking at me and a small smile crept on his perfect lips._

_"They told me to check in with you". . . _

_Oh! It seems your mind is still as sharp as ever, Alexander Lightwood. Now, how does it feel to be back in your high school days once again? Does it bring back your puppy love to Magnus? But don't worry, I'll continue to torture you with his memories before you meet his dead body. Now, to move on, let's get where your wonderful date happened. A place where the beautiful blend of melody and the magical kiss happened. See you then, Lightwood. _

Alec's heart was beating erratically as he let his mind sunk in the current situation he was in. Now he was more scared more than ever. How this man did know all of his personal moments with Magnus? It's as if this man was spying them his entire life. But he followed it anyway. He rushed into the open concert stadium they dated once and Alec found himself reminiscing the past once again. Where Magnus sang in front of the crowd, dedicated the song for him. It was the first time he heard Magnus' smooth and silky voice that seemed to hymn him and calmed his mind.

And just as expected, another note was posted on the actual seat they once seated on their date.

_"You saw me in my world of parties, now it's time for me to see you inyours" he whispered to me._

_Never in my life would I expect Magnus Bane to come…to take me to an open-air concert of an alternative music. It was so unlike him. I knew that he doesn't like music like that. He listens to pop. And yet, he surprised me by taking me here. So now we were listening to some local more or less known bands. I was glancing at Magnus, he did smile and listen to that music. . . _

_. . . "I know that song!" he shouted when some light song was played. I looked at him shocked "You played it once in your car"_

_I didn't even have a chance to say something, and once again he shocked me, but this time in an all way. He started to sing it. And what was more shocking, the band heard it and the singer grabbed his hand. So now Magnus Bane was singing with them, looking directly at me. I was blushing like crazy when I heard lyrics._

_At some part of the song the lead singer allowed to sing Magnus alone._

_I was mesmerized by his voice. The way he was singing made me feel butterflies in my stomach, my knees shaky and my heart beating faster. I never felt like that. But I liked it. Trying to hide my huge blush I smiled at him widely. I saw a happiness in his eyes. Magnus finished the song with the band, and the people here were giving him a huge applause wanting an encore from him, but he politely declined and moved towards me._

_"You were amazing" I whispered to him, when the music started again._

_"You liked it?" I simply nodded "Good…because I was singing for you" . . ._

_Okay. Enough with all of these cheesiness. My blood is boiling right now with rage for taking away what's mine! You'll pay for it! And very soon! Oh! How I would love to send you to your own personal hell. It's time to face your fear, Alec. Let's go to the Necropolis. The city of the dead. Where your heart would break over and over again from pain and agony. Where was it when everyone thought you will die? Where was that place where your worst nightmare, and my greatest victory happened? Oh yes! I absolutely love where Magnus was clinging to me while he loathed and abandoned you! I-_

Alec didn't bother continue reading the whole note as he clenched his fists and tore the fucking note away. From his current venue he drove to Beth Israel Hospital and as he were walking down the white, quiet hallway, he finally shed a tear on his eyes.

All of his struggles when he had a cancer came back to him like a tidal wave. From the bench he could see the faces of his parents, Izzy, Jace, Max, Magnus' friends, and Magnus himself crying for his life. He entered his room before and he found himself staring to an empty bed, where he was deathly pale and bald. Sleeping on the death bed. He felt suffocated as he felt his body weaken from the chemo therapy and medicines he took before.

And not to mention when he nearly had a heart attack when he rushed Magnus' bloody body in this same hospital. Only to find out Magnus' memories were erased from his mind.

He didn't know if it was just his imagination, or he'd actually read another note. The only thing he knew was that the words written, or he read were piercing through his heart like a knife.

_. . . When I came I saw that Alec was no longer in his room. Sheets were changed. All room was machines-less. That made me sick worried._

_Then I saw Maryse, Robert, Izzy and Jace. They were all crying. Marysewas in Robert's arms, as she was trembling. As well as Isabelle in Jace's arms._

_The look on their faces was telling me everything._

_It was over…_

_But then, when we walked to his room, I experienced the worst thing. Magnus, my husband, was kissing Oliver Haywire, his abusing ex._

_"What the hell?! You get the fuck out of here!" the doctor stopped me from launching myself onto Oliver. He pulled away from Magnus, standing up from the bed. But then, Magnus grabbed his hand strongly, as strongly as he could at least, and looked murderous at me._

_"No" a firm voice of his came to my ears "He's staying…he's myboyfriend…you leave…who…whoever…you…are…Oliver is…my…boyfriend…"_

_The death glare that I was receiving from Magnus, and the smirk on Oliver's face were only beat by the ironical voice in my head that I heard once they laced their hands and Oliver kissed Magnus slowly on his lips._

_Welcome to your worst nightmare Alec Lightwood. . . _

This time Alec couldn't take it anymore as he fell into the floor kneeling while big tears started to pour down his face.

"**Please! Please make it stop! I don't want this! I don't want to remember this! Please end this! End my life!"** Alec screamed in agony as he felt his chest tighten with pain. It was all too much. He didn't want to live in the hell he was once put through.

Just then Alec stopped dead track as he felt his tears ran dry from what he read from the fallen note.

_And to end the mystery, let's go back to where your magic ends forever. Back to where you belong, Lightwood. In your bloody apartment you will find your beloved one, bathed in red._

"**No! No! No!" **Was all Alec's thought as he stood up and rushed through his car to drive back into their apartment. There's too much questions in his mind, about why this whole fiasco was made for him. Why they couldn't let him and Magnus have their happy ever after? But he pushed it all aside as he concentrated on saving the life of his love one.

* * *

The apartment was eerily quiet as he parked his car outside. He immediately ran through the apartment and stumbled his keys to open the door. But boy, he was shocked at the scene before him.

_Everything was painted and bathed with red._

**But not with blood.**

**Everything was surrounded with rose petals and red chandeliers. **

In their living room their table with food, desserts and wine was already served.

And there stood in all his glory _**was his beloved one**_ who was looking at him very confused.

_**But he was safe and sound.**_

'_Dear God! Thank all the heavens!'_ Alec thought as his eyes watered in tears once again as huge relief washed through him. He felt a burden was lifted off from his shoulders as well as the thorns buried on his chest. Without warning he flew himself into Magnus and hugged him for dear life.

"Please don't do that again! I love you Magnus! Don't ever leave me! Don't do that again! I don't want to go through hell once again!" Alec sobbed as he threw small punches on Magnus' chest.

"Wait, what did I do darling? Why are you crying? Wait- Oh shit! Tell me, what did Jace do? Shit Alec! I am so sorry! He agreed to keep you from our home while I was preparing for my surprise anniversary. But yeah, I didn't know what he did that you ended up in crying. But whatever it was, I am sorry."

"Oh Thank God!" Was the only thing Alec thought as he finally confirmed that everything was just a fucking prank. He was surely going to let Jace **pay dearly** for his stupid prank. The emotional roller coaster he felt a while ago was too unbearable. But he chose not to dwell on that. This was their anniversary, and Magnus was still _with him_.

**Forever and ever. **

He loosened up his grasps on Magnus as he disentangled himself from the hug and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I- I am sorry too that I got carried away. But really, I love you Magnus!"

"I know that blue eyes. Now, can we just put everything aside as we celebrate our anniversary? I don't want Jace ruining our special day. Anyway he will pay gravely for whatever he did."

'_Me either.'_ Alec thought and finally smiled. Magnus raised the palm of his hand, inviting Alec to dance with him. And he gladly accepted it. Together they danced solemnly as the song of their life started to serenade them.

**Bound To You.**

**God. How Alec loved that song.**

When the song ended, Alec joined Magnus on the table as they had their simple dinner together. Just then Alec started explaining the stupid prank Jace put up. Just then Alec and Magnus' phone ring and they got a series of text apology message from Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Catarina, Ragnor, Magnus and Alec's parents. And last but not the least, a message from their beloved daughter, Lily. For their acting and ludicrous setup. It seems Jace put up a mystery prank with the help of their friends to spice up their anniversary celebration, while Magnus was preparing his surprise.

'_Those little devils. They surprised us both. They even involved Lily into lying and acting! But, I can't deny, my daughter was such a good actress.'_ Alec and Magnus thought simultaneously as they muttered curses of what happened. But afterwards they started laughing with each other.

"But seriously, those notes seems so real. The words were piercing right through me. Do you know any of it?" Just then Magnus gulped nervously as he rustled something from his pocket.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

"Actually, Alec. I have something to give you." Magnus said as he handed out a pen to him. Now Alec was confused as to why he was giving him a pen.

"What's this for?"

"I- I want you to sign this." Then he let got something under the table and brought it in front of Alec. Alec's eyes widened as he gazed on the book in front of him.

**Fairytale Series Book 1:**

**Maybe We Are a Fairytale?**

**Written by: Intoxic**

"Wha? What is this?" Alec gasped as his hands were trembling as he held the book.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself, darling?"

Alec hesitated to open the book, but finally managed to do so. As he read the first chapter he was shock that the first note he read before, were the exact lines written on the paper. Only this time, the whole section, or chapter of the lines were written fully.

"It seems Jace used some sections of the book I wrote for his mystery prank. Tsk. It seems he'd been too hooked up in reading those shadowhunter and mystery books that he was able to put up a prank like this. I am really sorry Alec. But that's not really the point here. What I really want to say is-"

"Alec. As you know, I wanted to help the cancer kids and give them a light of hope and overcome their illness. But I also want our epic love story to be carved in the world. I want everyone to witness and gain inspiration, and hope from our love story. How much we fought hard and struggle for our love. That even the strings of fate, we managed to break it. You survived the cancer. And now, we're living together. Love has no boundaries. It will conquer all these boundaries to be with the one we love. And I want our story to be immortalize. That's why, I wrote this book. This is a constant reminder of our love story. Now, it's not only Lily who'll know the story of the Prince and the Knight. The whole world will know it too."

"As you can see, I already signed my book. Now, with that pen, it's your turn to sign our work. Our book together. Then it will be published globally. And the story of the Prince and Knight will inspire and spread the word of Love."

"Oh Magnus!" Alec could only say as he grabbed him and kissed him tenderly.

The moment their lips met, Alec was surprised about the love he felt for his family, especially with his love for his man. He remembered their first night together after they married once again. It was such a passionate night as they reclaimed their right as soul mates into the heavens. Now, Alec felt like he was reborn. The swirl of emotions came back to him in full force. He found himself having this intense feeling and longing to love Magnus again, like never before. Now he finally understood what it means by the saying _"love is sweeter the second time around"._ Because of what happened to them in the past, they learned so many lessons in life. And as they started their life as a family again, they made sure to apply their learnings from the past and made sure never to commit their mistakes again.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they released each other as Alec was signing the book. A moment of silence reigned between them when Magnus decided to break it.

"But as you can see, it's only the first part of the series. It would be too much for me to write them in one book. The emotions I felt were too much. As you said, the words written in the book pierced through our hearts. The second part will be, well, as much as I hate it, it is compose of our life as a family, and when I had an amnesia. I want to document every part of it, even though it was too painful. The second book is halfway done, by the way. I am working on it."

"I see. Thank you for this Magnus. You're really amazing! It made me loved you even more! This, this book is just magical! And, have you thought of a title for it?"

"Yes. It will be . . ."

**And they Lived Happily Ever After (or not)**

Alec rolled his eyes at the title as he scoffed at him. "Aren't we living a happily ever after already?" Magnus chuckled on his question as he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist.

"Yes. But they still didn't know that. Plus my editor told me it would add a thrill to the readers."

"Oh please! After Jace's prank, I'm not looking forward to anything thrilling anymore!"

"Aw. Don't be like that." Magnus said as he pinch his cheeks but Alec just ignored him.

"Hmm. I have other question, why is it your pen name is Intoxic, though?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I _**am intoxicated with your love**_." Alec huffed as he rolled his eyes for Magnus' cheesy line.

"Very corny. Magnus."

"Haha!" Magnus uttered as he threw his head back in laughter.

"But seriously though, even if we die. Everyone would remember our love story forever."

"**Of course, Magnus. Our fairytale lasts forever." **Alec finally agreed and kissed him on the lips to silence him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes I know it's a bit OOC. But I've been used into writing mystery/mafia plot these days that I couldn't help incorporating it in this story. I just wanted to share something, this story was supposed to be pure smut! But MWAAF and ATLHEA was just too sweet I am afraid of ruining Intoxic's story with the smut that I will make. So I decided against it. Plus, I am afraid her readers will kill me. Haha!

And I **apologized in advance on Intoxic** for copying some of her story lines in this one shot! I would've ask for your permission but since this is a surprise gift, so I kept it a secret. Lol. Anyway! I hope you love this one! Intoxic and I couldn't get enough in MWAAF and ATLHEA. **Advance Happy Birthday once again Intoxic!**

**Daime Guiral.**


End file.
